Tattered And Torn
by AlexTheHereticianMaggot666
Summary: After Humphrey disappears from the pack after something terrible happened to him, he returns to the pack, angry, hurt and crazy. What will all of his hate and anger cause him to do? Nothing but to kill anyone who steps up to him...
1. Chapter 1

**Tattered And Torn**

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry. I kinda lost the motivation in writing lol. This story is inspired by a song called "Tattered And Torn" by SlipKnot. As you can see, it's the title name. Anywho, enjoy this story.**

* * *

Kate and Garth watched happily as their two pups, Lexi and Katie wrested with eachother, playfully nipping at eachother.**  
**

The day was just too amazing to mess up. Nothing could go wrong. Atlesst... That's what they thought...

Where is Humphrey? No one knows... He has been missing since last week and no one bothered to look for him. No one even cared for him no more...

Why isn't Kate worried you're asking? Because, she thought he was just a worthless omega and doesn't deserve to live on this planet. She didn't except Humphrey. Even when he saved her from that river of mud. She didn't show a single molecule of respect. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Humphrey clawed deeply at every tree he passed, with deep, burning hatred in his eyes, and a... Wicked, demonic smile on his face. As he walked, he muttered some words.

"Tattered and Torn... In a blink of an eye... Tattered and Torn... In a space of a second... Tattererd and Torn..." Humphrey muttered and started chuckling evilly. His chuckled turned into a small laugh and then erupted into a fit of hysteria.

"HA HA HA!" Humphrey laughed. Saliva started to drip off his muzzle and on the ground.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DON'T CARE! HA HAAA!" Humphrey cries out laughing. His heart ached so much it driven him to insanity. All he could and wanted to do was kill. Kill and torture. He wanted to make everyone suffer just like he did. Humphrey stopped laughing and looked down.

"Suffer... Suffer... SUFFER!" Humphrey screamed with tears running down his face. He then let out sorrowful sobs. Anger, sadness and hate was his fuel to kill everyone. Humphrey stopped crying and looked ahead. Humphrey then spoke with the sickest voice of all time.

"Tattered And Torn..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate and Garth enjoyed the day talking about random things with their three pups. Lilly enjoyed the day playing with her turtle friends.

"Hey! Hey mommy! Daddy! Can we go take an adventure in the woods?" Alex asked. All three looked pleadingly at their parents. Kate and Garth smiled and said yes. The pups happily jumped around their parents and raced off in the woods.

"Such nice kids." Garth said as he walked away. Kate did the same.

"So, what do you want to do?" Garth asked. Kate sighed. It was such a good day today. She wanted to do something before it ended.

"Do you want to just talk about random stuff?" Kate asked. Garth shrugged.

"Okay," Garth said sitting down.

* * *

Humphrey walked to his pack, thinking on making everyone suffer.

"Kill... Suffer... Torture... Repeat..." Humphrey said. He repeated his sentence. The more Humphrey thought about how much he hated everything and everyone, he became powerful and developed a strange red aura. Humphrey saw a yellow butterfly pass him. Humphrey stopped walking and the butterfly landed on his nose. Humphrey stared at the butterfly, flapping it's wings.

"Die." Humphrey said in a dark tone. The next thing what happened is that the butterfly stopped flapping its wings and it fell off Humphrey's nose, dead. Humphrey looked at the dead insect and walked away, feeling no regrets.

"I hate everyone..." Humphrey said. Humphrey stopped to take a drink in the creek. Humphrey took long drinks in the cold water. He stopped and looked at himself. He only snorted and walked away. As he did he heard kids laughing. He stopped and his ears perked up.

"Admit it, Katie! We are lost!" Alex exclaimed. Humphrey turned around but only heard their voices.

Humphrey narrowed his eyes and stared at his reflection.

"katie, we are lost." Lexi exclaimed. Katie rolled her eyes.

"We aren't lost, smartass." Katie said. "I'm an alpha. Alphas never get lost." Katie said. Katie looked around her surroundings, trying to figure out where to go. She then picked up a scent of another wolf.

"Hey guys, I found a scent of another wolf." Katie said.

Humphrey had happened to hear it and then he grinned evily.

"Well what do you know? It's the pups I COULD of had." Humphrey said with no care in his voice.

Humphrey looked at his reflection and turned away from it. He began to walk away from the site to find his children. He then began to mumble his evil tune.

"Tattered And Torn... This is medevial... Tattered And Torn... This is cerebral..." Humphrey chanted.

"I think he's nearby..." Katie said. She stopped in her tracks and sniffed her surroundings.

Before Katie could say anything, Humphrey was now behind them all.

"Hello..." Humphrey said, smiling. The pups turned around.

"Hi, mister." Katie said smiling. Katie looked at Humphrey more and frowned.

"What's wrong? You look sick." Katie said. Humphrey chuckled weakly but evily.

"Sick? You could say that... Sick, sick, sick..." Humphrey said.

The pups knew something was wrong with Humphrey, but they didn't say nothing.

"Do you guys belong to two mates named Kate and Garth?" Humphrey asked. The Pups nodded their heads, kinda scared.

"Do you guys want to know something?" Humphrey asked grinning.

* * *

Kate and Garth became every worried. It's been two hours since their pups left them.

"Garth... I'm worried. Where are they?" Kate asked. Garth shook his head.

"I don't know. But I'm worried as well. They could be lost." Garth said. Kate nodded her head. Little did they know that Humphrey was actually talking to their pups.

* * *

Katie and her siblings gasped at Humphrey's story. How could his own friends and family do that to him? Humphrey was now tearing up to the incident.

"I told her how I felt... And she just laughed... And told me I should just die... After everything I did for her... How could she? How could they all?" Humphrey asked with anger.

Katie looked at her supposed to be dad. Her own mother... Do that to her childhood friend... They were more shocked that he told them he has this dark, evil power within him...

"And then... She made up this lie... That I raped her and Lilly... That fuck face, Winston, banished me..." Humphrey said. Humphrey turned to his kids.

"They need to suffer... All of them..." Humphrey said running off to his pack,

"Dad! Wait!" the pups called out.

* * *

Every wolf in the pack gathered around Winston and Eve's den, wondering why they called them. Eve came up and yelled as loud as she could.

"KEEP QUIET! WE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!" she yelled. Everyone began to keep quiet.

"Okay, we are gathered here today because my daughter and son in law are missing there pups." Winston announced. All the wolves began murmuring.

"I want all the best alphas who can track them." Eve announced. As she said that, around 16 alphas emerged from the crowd and grouped up.

"Alphas, search the deepest parts of the forest." Winston ordered. Before they could, there was a sickening, vile laugh, coming from the forest nearby. Everyone jumped.

"Faggots... FAGGOTS!" the voice laughed. Everyone began looking around.

"Whose that? Show yourself!" Winston yelled.

"Winston, Winston, Winston... You don't know who I am?" the voice asked. Winston began growling.

"Do you believe everything people tell you? Do you believe that there is a Wolf God? Do you REALLY believe I raped your daughters?" the voice said. Everyone gasped and started saying Humphrey's Name.

"Humphrey? Is that you?" Kate yelled out, angry.

"Why of course, dumb bitch. Who'd you think it was?" Humphrey said. Kate began growling.

"JUST SHOW YOURSELF! COME ON OUT COWARD!" Kate yelled. Humphrey began to laugh.

"Stupid bitch... Are you really that dumb? If I came out, I'd kill you." Humphrey said.

Garth frowned.

"It's 129 against 1, ass buck!" Garth yelled.

"Garth, Kate... I found your kids..." Humphrey said. Kate screamed out in anger.

"YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE THEY?" Garth screamed.

"Do not worry. They are here behind me. I told them about what you faggots did to me." Humphrey said.

"You coward! Come out here now! I will make you regret that you told them such lies!" Kate yelled.

"And if you happen to had hurt them, I'll personally rip out your eyes and cut open your wolfhood and shove your eyes in it." Eve said growling. Humphrey then erupted into hysteria.

"Bark and no bite. Bark and no bite!" Humphrey laughed. All the began to grow scared. Humphrey was not afraid at all...

"You know? I think I might step out... And show you my demonic power I learned..." Humphrey said. All the wolves stared into the dark forest for what felt like forever. Finally, the demon had emerged... Ready to kill...

* * *

**Shits about to get real! Humphrey is back and about to kick western ass. He also has a demonic power that he wants to show.**

**Read and review about what you think. :)**

**~AlexTheHereticianMaggot666**


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey emerged from the darkness. Standing tall, sinister yet proud and confident. He had a small grin on his face his hair was much longer, and it kinda covered his eyes.

"Look at all the mighty wolves..." Humphrey said evily. All the wolves growled at their enemy. Humphrey then looked down.

"I thought I was your family and friends... You guys traded on me..." Humphrey said sadly. He then looked up with misty red eyes. He flipped some of his hair out his eyes and grinned.

"I guess... Blood ain't thicker than water." Humphrey turned around and began to sing in a depressed yet beautiful voice.

"_Nothing is perfect for me anymore... Furthermore, I shall end my life... I wish everything could be the same... But, everything is now lame... I thought everyone loved me from before... But now I realized, I'm just a bore... I shall end my life, while I have the chance... I am Tattered And Torn... I wish I was never born..._" Humphrey ended his song with a sick laugh that made all the wolves whimper in fear.

Humphrey turned around a faced the crowd. Winston than stepped up.

"Humphrey, you no longer have the right to live here. Leave. Now." Winston said. Humphrey immediately yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" Humphrey yelled.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HAVE EVEN TO LIVE! LEAVE MY PACK NOW!" Winston yelled with Kate, Garth, Eve and Lilly stepping next to him. Humphrey just laughed.

"Come on. I dare one of you to step up to me!" Humphrey said threateningly. Humphrey looked at them all. They didn't move. They had scared faces except for Kate and her family.

Humphrey then began to walk towards the crowd.

"Weak... Narrow minded... And all bunch of faggots." Humphrey said. Garth began to growl.

"Hey, dipshit. We all know I could fuck you up in less than 3 seconds. I would shut your faggot mouth pretty soon..." Garth threatened. Humphrey didn't say anything but stand there facing Garth with a bored expression. Garth then decided to take a stand for himself and his pack. No mutt was going to punk him and his pack.

"Humphrey, we don't fucking care about you anymore, worthless omega! We all had hated you. If you want to kill people for what they did to your ass, come here and try to kill me." Garth said. Humphrey continued to stare at him with a bored expression.

"Come here. I'll fuck you up!" Garth said. Everyone then began to cheer on Garth. Humphrey then laughed at how foolish Garth sounded.

"I know what you really are, shithead." Humphrey said, grinning. Garth began to narrow his eyes.

"You are a fake. You're failure father put you up for adoption when you were young. How do I know this? Well... I'm just smart like That." Humphrey said. Garth began to show his teeth. Hate and anger fueled his mind.

"You got Friendzoned around 27 times, you got the shit beat out of you by your fake parents. Everything,in your life is horrible..." Humphrey said. Garth then began to yell.

"You better shut your mouth bitch!" Garth yelled. Humphrey noticed something inside of Garth.

Fear.

Garth was actually afraid of Humphrey. But Humphrey wasn't surprised.

"And here's one thing that is so ironic... Your fake mom and dad both molested you and called you there 'Personal Sex Toy They Won't Ever Give Up', but 2 weeks later, they got rid of you." Humphrey said on the verge of laughing. Garth then yelled at the too of his lungs.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP NONE OF THAT'S TRUE!" Garth said, even though it was. Kate looked at Garth breaking down in tears. She then shot a evil look at Humphrey.

"Humphrey! You worthless brute!" Kate yelled. Humphrey looked at Kate and grinned.

"And I know... I know... You still love me... You always still loved me..." Humphrey said with a small smile.

"NO! I DO NOT! YOU'RE SICK AND EVIL!" Kate screamed.

"Yeah you do." Humphrey said. Humphrey took a look at Lilly. She then began to grow worried.

"And you, my flower, is just a stupid, turtle loving, slut. All your life, you've slept with 29 wolves. Both male and female." Humphrey said. All the wolves looked at Lilly, shocked that such an innocent wolf would do that.

"Liar. You're lying!" Lilly said but knowing its true she did. Winston than stepped up.

"ENOUGH!" he roared. Everyone immediately kept quiet.

"Humphrey, you are a disgrace to this planet. Get lost. Now." Winston said demandingly.

"Or what? I don't want to leave yet because I want to tell everyone that you raped Eve and some other wolf a long time ago." Humphrey said. Winston then became shocked. Yes, he had did that, but he wanted to put it behind him. Then, one of Humphrey friends, Salty came out of the crowd.

"Humphrey, what the fuck are you doing? You better get out before we do-"

"Or what, faggot? You'll confess that you loved me since the day we met? You were gay and you loved me? And that you FANTASIZE about me in your own time? That you FANTASIZE about me putting my wolf in your tailhole? That you, Salty is the biggest, homo, on the face of the planet?" Humphrey yelled. Everyone looked at Salty disgusted. Salty turned the deepest red ever.

"I'm over you now!" Salty said embarrassed.

"Faggot!" Humphrey just yelled. Salty then hid himself in the deepest part of the crowd, ashamed.

Garth felt something snap inside of him. He looked at Humphrey with hate in his eyes.

"I'll kill you... I'll kill you..." Garth said in a dark voice.

Humphrey just stared, not feeling any emotion. Garth then yelled as loud as he could and charged at Humphrey.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Garth said in a shrill scream. Garth leaped at Humphrey showing his fangs. Humphrey then raised his left paw, with a smoke on his face. Garth then stopped in midair and all that could be heard was the sound of bones cracking.

Garth looked at his surroundings while groaning in pain.

"Wh-What's happening?" Garth groaned. He couldn't take control of his body. Humphrey then made a few motions of his paw and Garth stood straight up.

All the wolves in the pack screamed in horror as Humphrey took control of Garth's body.

"I have the power to bend ones body." Humphrey said in a sinister voice. Humphrey made a motion from his paw that made Garth's hind legs twist. Garth screamed out in pain. Kate screamed and his her eyes. Winston just stood there shocked and scared shitless.

"Now, everyone, watch me turn the sex toy into a pretzel..." Humphrey said chuckled. Humphrey continued making those motions with his two paws. All that could be heard was Garth's screams and cries of pain and the sickening sound of blood, bones and organs mushing together.

Garth's body was now nothing but twists and bents. Blood was coming from his eyes and mouth.

"STOP! STOP IT PLEASE!" Garth sobbed. Humphrey then laughed out loud and satanic. He enjoyed watching Garth turn into a huge knot.

"Humphrey! Stop hurting him! Please!" Kate sobbed.

"Ha Ha! Why? You guys hurt me, I'll do the same!" Humphrey laughed. Kate collapsed on the ground sobbing while the wolves screamed.

Humphrey then put his paws down and looked at Garth.

There he was. His body shaped into demonic positions. His hind legs twisted in the grossest way possible. His neck was bent, looking at his pack. Soft whimpering came from him.

"H-help M-Me..." Garth whimpered.

* * *

**Garth just got his shit fucked up. Especially all the others. He just told the real truth about each and every one of them. Ain't that cool?**

**Well how do you like this chapter? Tell me in the reviews! :D**

**~AlexTheHereticianMaggot666**


	3. Chapter 3

"H-Help me..." Garth wheezed out. Humphrey looked at Garth and then towards his pack.

"What... What are you...?" Winston asked dumbfounded. Humphrey stopped walking and said in a dark tone.

"I... Am an appex predator..." Humphrey said as he continued walking towards his family. He stopped a few inches away from them. He closed his eyes and began to sing another demonic tune.

"Treated me like shit.

Treated me like I was a bitch.

Treated me like I was inhuman.

Treated me until I went fumin'.

But you know what? I'm not having it no more. I want to end your life and leave you for the shore.

To wash you away, far away from me. Wash you away, take you to the sea.

I feel like ripping out your lungs, let you suffocate and choke on your blood.

Smashing everything on your body, let it all flood.

You've hurt me for the final time. Close your eyes and say bye-bye..." Humphrey ended his song with a menacing growl. All the wolves backed up, leaving only Kate standing there. She was too scared to move. Humphrey happened to stop in front of her with an evil smirk on his face.

"What's wrong, Kate?" Humphrey asked In a mocking voice. Kate looked behind Humphrey and saw that Garth was crawling towards Humphrey somehow. Kate then looked back at Humphrey.

"Humphrey, what happened to you..." Kate asked. Humphrey facepawed himself and sighed.

"You don't know what extreme heartbreak is..." Humphrey said. Humphrey removed his paw from his head.

"If you're wondering how I got these powers... Give up your soul into darkness after an extreme heartbreak..." Humphrey said. Humphrey then began to walk literally through Kate. His body faded once he had did that. Kate gasped in fear and shock.

"I learned that myself..." Humphrey said. Humphrey stopped and sat in front of his pack.

"The Humphrey you now once knew, is gone. I am the bringer of pain and suffering. I am the Wolf God now..." Humphrey said as he raised his left paw in the air. Wind began blowing and the sky went dark. Everyone looked around wondering how a bright sunny day turned into a dark day.

There was thunder and lighting as well now. The lighting became much bigger and a little close.

Humphrey grinned and let out a quadriple chord howl. It was a loud, demonic howl. It made all the birds fly out of the trees.

The howl was too loud and had a pitch that made everyone's ears hurt.

"Dammit! What's he doing?" Eve yelled out. Humphrey continued to howl for another 2 minutes. His howl finally died out and he made a sinister smile and he let his paw down. There was nothing but lighting filling up the sky.

The same red aura a while ago. The red aura continued to grow bigger and bigger by the second. There was silent but hearable screams that came from his demonic glow. Humphrey began to speak in a multiple sounding voice. The other sounding very dark, raspy and low.

"You all will die... Save yourselves... You all will fall... Save yourselves... The wolf God will not embrace your lives... You will fall... You all will die..." Humphrey spoke.

Winston decided that he won't let Humphrey kill him and his pack. He was going to take a stand for himself, Kate, Eve and all of his family. No omega was going to kill him. Even if he had powers.

"Humphrey..." Winston spoke up. Humphrey looked at Winston with a killer look.

"...I challenge you..." Winston said, making all the others gasp.

"Winston! What are you doing, man?" one of the wolves asked.

"He will kill you!"

Winston closed his eyes.

"If this bastard wants to fight and kill us all, let's grant him his wish." Winston said. Humphrey chuckled.

"So, the gullible guy will kill me?" Humphrey asked, smiling. Winston stepped out of the pack, standing tall and proud.

"Humphrey, I will make sure you pay for your actions. You shall suffer from what you did to my daughters... And Garth..." Winston said. Humphrey grinned and got into the fighting position. He showed his fangs and his eyes turned red. Winston did the same, showings his fangs and claws.

"I wanted to kill you for so long..." Humphrey said in a dark tone. The alpha and the omega both circled eachother, growling.

"I've wanted to kill you the day you were born... Any worthless, omega, like you doesn't deserve to live..." Winston said. Humphrey chuckled evilly.

"So... You're calling Lilly worthless? Are you saying that Lilly doesn't deserve to live? Is that what you're saying old man?" Humphrey asked mockingly. Winston's eyes widened and then he snarled.

"Who am I kidding? You guys all don't deserve to live. You're all just a bunch of faggots who betrays others." Humphrey said. Winston's anger boiled up inside of him. He was about to snap.

"And who would think... That a bunch of mentally retarded wolves would form a pack?" Humphrey asked in a cold voice.

"RAAAAAGH!" Winston leaped out to Humphrey with blind fury. Humphrey grinned and showed his really sharp claws.

"Bad..." Humphrey said in a quiet tone. Winston was just about to pounce on him until he felt a large about of pain in his throat. He felt something running out his body and he couldn't breathe.

"...Move..." Humphrey said with his right paw soaking with blood and chunks of fur and skin. Winston fell down and grasped his throat. He felt his life slip away quickly. Eve screamed and ran to her mate.

"WINSTON!" Eve cried. She embraced her husband tightly, his blood soaking her fur. Winston was already dead. She sobbed in his fur. She let out a scream of agony and pain.

"WHY?" Eve screamed. Kate and Lilly both cried for their father, while the other howled for his death. Eve's pain and sorrow quickly turned into pure, hellish anger. She turned her attention. She then spoke in a raging, threatening voice.

"I am going to make you suffer the most painful way of all... You will face the satanic wrath of me... I am going to cut open your stomach,take out all your organs until all I can see is your bones... Then I'll rip off your tail and shove it up your anus, and I'll fill your body with larvae. And then I'll-" Eve didn't get to finish as her body twisted and ripped from her waist. Both half of her bodies fell next to eachother. There was a loud scream from Kate and Lilly.

"...I don't think so..." Humphrey said.

Humphrey looked at all the pack of wolves.

"Run if you guys want... I'll find you.. And kill every damn one of you..." Humphrey said. All the wolves wasted no time and ran away from Humphrey. Screaming and crying. Except 5 strong brave elite alphas.

Humphrey grinned.

"You guys aren't running away?" Humphrey asked. One alpha spoke up.

"No, we aren't... We will do anything we can to protect our pack." said the alpha. Humphrey chuckled.

"As you wish... Faggots..." Humphrey said, getting into the fight position. The 5 males unsheathed their claws and showed their fangs, ready to kill Humphrey.


	4. Chapter 4

The 5 alphas both charged

at Humphrey with fury and anger, showing their fangs. Humphrey stood in his position until they were about to pounce on him.

"YOU'RE MINE!" one of them said. Humphrey grinned and moved ever so quickly away the attack, fully out of their wolf landed in his front paw, looking around.

"What the... Where'd he go?" he asked, shocked that Humphrey just disappeared.

"He was just here... Right here!" another one said, frustrated. The oldest one looked around. He too was shocked that he had disappeared but he remained calm.

"He couldn't had gone far... Let's search for him." he said. Right when they all were about to search for the devil, they all felt their body stiffen up and felt a huge amount of pain. They all cried out in agony.

"Heh, heh, heh... HA! HA! HA!" a laugh came out from behind. There was Humphrey holding his left paw up, with a grin on his face.

"I didn't tell you... I can move really fast. It'll be like I disappeared." Humphrey said. All the alpha wolves looked at Humphrey, fear masking their faces.

"And I can hide my scent. I was behind you guys the whole time." Humphrey said, holding up his left paw higher, making all the wolves levitate.

"Ple-Plea-Plea-Ple-Please! Don't kill us! Have mercy!" the oldest male said. Humphrey walked up the alphas with a death stare.

"Did you show mercy when you killed that omega a long time ago? Did you show a single shred of decency? Did you show mercy when he was crying his eyes out?" Humphrey asked.

"I-I'm sorry! I was only following orders from Winston!" Humphrey snarled.

"If Winston told you to kill an innocent pup for no purpose at all, would you do it? WOULD YOU?" Humphrey screamed slowly closing his paw into a fist, squeezing the alphas tightly. They all screamed in pain as there bones cracked.

"NO! I WOULDN'T!" he yelled. Humphrey grinned. Humphrey saw the fear in their eyes. It felt amusing and satisfying. Seeing someone suffer just the way they made him suffer.

"I wonder..." Humphrey began. All the wolves started to panic.

"How you guys will look inside out..."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Lilly, Kate, Salty, Mooch, Shakey, Reba and Janice all hid in a den. They walked way back and kept quiet.

"Kate... I'm scared..." Lilly whimpered, hugging her oldest sister. Kate hugged her sister, just as afraid as everyone else.

"What are we gonna do?" Reba asked, scared for her life. Everyone looked at Kate. She didn't know what to do. She was mainly the cause of Humphrey's pain and suffering.

"I don't know..." Kate said. Kate stopped to think about all the stuff that had happened. She remembered Humphrey confessed his feelings... And that lie she made...

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_"Kate?" Humphrey spoke up. Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Humphrey._

_"What do you want?" Kate asked, irritated. Humphrey smiled._

_"Kate... Ever since we first met, I've..." Humphrey began. Kate raised an eyebrow._

_"You've what?" Kate asked, still not knowing what he wanted._

_"...I've had feelings for you.." Humphrey said. Kate only stared at him._

_"I love you." Humphrey said, in a caring voice. Kate began to laugh. Humphrey's heart fell down into oblivion._

_"HA! GO KILL YOURSELF!" Kate laughed. Humphrey had tears in his eyes._

_"Kate... How could you say that? I thought we were friends?" Humphrey asked, his voice breaking._

_"FRIENDS? HA! That's a killer! I was never friends with you! You are just a pathetic omega." Kate said in a cold voice. Humphrey slowly backed away from Kate, his ears flat on his face._

_"Kate... You don't mean that... You just don't..." Humphrey cried._

_"Guess what? I DO! JUST GO COMMIT SUICIDE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HEAVEN ANYWAT SO YOU SHOULD JUST END YOUR LIFE!" Kate screamed. Humphrey began to sob uncontrollably and ran away. Kate grinned and walked away._

* * *

**Reality**

* * *

Kate began to cry.

"I'm sorry Humphrey... I didn't mean to hurt you and kick you out our family..." Kate sobbed. Lilly and the others began to comfort Kate, all sorry for doing this to Humphrey.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

The last male inside out fell on top of all the others, blood slightly splashing everywhere with a wet slap.

Humphrey stood there, breathing heavily and angrily. Humphrey set his paws down and walked away from the bodies.

"Kill... Kill... Kill... Kill... Kill..." Humphrey chanted. Humphrey didn't want to waste his time on everyone else.

He just wanted to see Kate and his friends.

Humphrey's eyes turned yellow and he spoke up.

"I want everybody else to die except Kate, Lilly, Reba, Janice, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. And leave my children alive. We will be a family together." Humphrey said. Humphrey's eyes remained yellow for a minute and it went back to normal. A few seconds later there was loud screaming and howling of pain.

Humphrey stood still, with a blank stare on his face. The cries of pain soon began to die down slowly. After 3 minutes of screaming and crying, it died down.

"Now to see my 'friends'..." Humphrey said and ran off to find them.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is short. Kinda ran out of ideas. :P**

**But the next chapter will be full of drama and suspense! So get ready for that!**

**~AlexTheHereticianMaggot666**


	5. Chapter 5

Humphrey ran through the woods, trying to pick up his friends scent.

"I know you guys are here..." Humphrey said under his breathe. Humphrey closed his eyes and examined the surroundings of the forest. He sensed the life energy around him. They were all weak as he ran.

"Ugh... Fuck... Where the fuck could they be?" Humphrey groaned. It took him another 3 minutes until he gave up.

"Fuck!" Humphrey yelled, punching the ground.

"How the fuck can I find them now?" Humphrey asked himself. Humphrey thought about how he could. They were posibly far away from him. Humphrey than thought of something.

He can teleport and sense out others energy... What if he can combine that? Humphrey made a evil smile.

"Perfect..."

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Kate and the others were atleast 50 minutes away from that den.

"Can we stop? My legs hurt..." Mooch complained. Kate looked back.

"Do you want Humphrey to kill us?" Kate asked. Mooch shook his head no.

"Then, no. We can't.". Kate said.

They had atleast gotten 2 and a half hours away from their pack. Humphrey couldn't had caught up.

"Kate?" Lilly spoke up. Kate lookee back.

"Yes Lilly?" Kate answered.

"Do you seriously still love Humphrey?" Lilly asked. Kate sighed and looked forward.

"Yes... A lot..." Kate said. Lilly nodded her head. Kate was still wondering why she did that. Never will she know why. Never... Never any shall know why they treated Humphrey that way. He had a hard life growing up. They guess they didn't realize that.

Kate then stopped, making everyone else stop as well.

"I guess we will have a 20 minute break." Kate said. Everyone sat down.

Kate signed and decided to brighten up the mood.

"So guys... Do you want to uh... Talk about what Humphrey said about us?" Kate asked. No one spoke up, but Salty seemed to wanted to get something off his chest.

"I got something to say." Salty said. Everyone had their eyes on Salty.

"I am Gay... And I liked Humphrey ever since we met." Salty said. Lilly put her paw on Salty's back and rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Salty... I'm bisexual and I've been with a lot of males and females." Lilly said. Salty rubbed his head on Lilly's. She was caring and fun to be around with.

"Me and Reba have something to say." Janice said. Everyone then looked at them.

"Me and Reba are actually lesbian lovers and was hoping Winston would allow us to marry eachother... But now he's gone... And Humphrey is gonna kill us all..." Janice said hugging Reba tight.

Mooch stood up.

"I got something to say too." Mooch said. Everyone turned to Mooch.

"I'm actually a female..." Mooch said, making everyone stare at him in complete shock. Mooch smiled and chuckled.

"I'm yanking you. I'm still a man." Mooch said sitting down. Everyone sighed in relief.

After about 20 minutes of resting, they all got up. Kate began to walk ahead, looking back.

"Come on guys. Let's move. We have to walk another 50 minutes before we-" Kate stopped as she faced a familiar wolf.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said. Kate screamed in horror, making Humphrey laugh evily.

"You guys thought you wouldn't see me again?" Humphrey said, grinning. Kate whimpered and backed up. Humphrey walked towards them all, chuckling.

"Faggots... Faggots everywhere..." Humphrey said. Humphrey looked at all the scared faces were in front of him.

"I can easily mastuebate to your guys fear..." Humphrey said sinisterly.

Humphrey looked Kate dead in the eye.

"I am a pathetic omega... Do you still think that?" Humphrey asked. Kate shook her head.

"Why?" Humphrey asked. Kate closed her eyes.

"Because... I love you..." Kate said. Humphrey raised an eyebrow. "Why do you still love me? Are you that retarded? Would you still love someone that kill your entire pack?" Humphrey asked. Kate shook her head.

"Well... Do you love me?" Humphrey asked. Kate didn't say anything. That's when Lilly came out and started to speak to Humphrey.

"Humphrey?" Lilly spoke up. Humphrey looked at her with hate in his eyes. Lilly got up and began to slowly walk to Humphrey.

"I know you must feel an incredible amount of hate for us... I understand that... We didn't mean to hurt and banish-" Lilly was then interrupted by Humphrey's laugh.

"YOU UNDERSTAND! HA!" Humphrey laughed, causing everyone to jump a bit.

"The little bisexual slut understands! Even though she did hate me. She understands!" Humphrey laughed. Humphrey quickly stopped laughing and looked at Lilly.

"Fuck you and your understandings." Humphrey said plainly, swiping his right paw in the air, causing Lilly to fall to the ground, with deep, bloody cuts. Tears sprang to her eyes and she held her cheek.

"Humphrey... Please listen..." Lilly said getting up. HumphRey growled. Lilly began to walk closer to him, years coming out her eyes.

"We are sorry we did this to you... Because of us we turned you into this demon. Please, don't kill us. I know deep down inside you, you don't want to. Please..." Lilly said close to crying. Humphrey stared at her and raised his left paw. Next thing everyone knew was Lilly's fur began to turn gray. Everything turned gray. Her eyes, fur, everything. Lilly looked at herself panicking.

"What's happening?" Lilly asked panicked. She looked at Humphrey and he turned gray too.

"You will turn to dust in a few minutes." Humphrey said grinning. Lilly looked at herself and she began to get grayer. Her fear turned into anger and she looked at Humphrey with hate.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Lilly screamed, charging to Humphrey. She ran as fast as she could and leaped at him. Humphrey grinned and stepped to the side. He held his left paw and gave Lilly a hard punch in the stomach. There was then a huge puff of dust exploding everywhere. Lilly's eyes widened and everyone screamed.

Humphrey has just sliced Lilly in half. Lilly's other half fell on the ground, completely turned to dust. Lilly fell down and screamed in fear and pain. Lilly looked up at Humphrey, tears coming out her eyes.

"W-Why? Why Humphrey?" Lilly sobbed. Humphrey bent so they were a few inches apart.

"Because I hate sluts..." Humphrey said. Humphrey stepped back, watching Lilly slowly turn to dust.

Lilly's sobs began to slowly die out as her mouth fell off. Half her head began to crumble.

Soon, Lilly's body was nothing busy dust.

"Another one bites the dust." Humphrey said, and let out a sick, vile laughter.

Everyone looked at Humphrey. There was no way they can reason with him. He is powerful... Humphrey stopped laughing and looked at his scared friends.

"Humphrey... Why are you trying to get revenge? Why do you want us to suffer the way you did? Revenge doesn't solve anything." Kate said. Humphrey looked at her with a "Are you serious" face.

"So... You're saying I should just let you guys get off the hook for what you did to me? You don't think I should get payback?" Humphrey asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"If someone killed your baby, Kate, what would you do?" Humphrey asked. Kate closer her eyes.

"I'd kill them... But Humphrey... You don't deserve revenge... Want to know why?" Kate asked. Humphrey nodded his head with a glare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating In awhile. I've been through alot of bullshit in my life right now, but I got through it. Because I'm just that badass. Lol. Anyway, this the final chapter to "Tattered And Torn" because I'm all out of ideas D: and I have some stories in mind, so yeah :P. Enjoy.**

* * *

Humphrey stared at Kate, waiting for her reply. Kate had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Because... You love me... I know you do love me. I know you are still that fun loving omega we all used to know... Humphrey, please. I know that's still you..." Kate said crying softly. Humphrey didn't say anything but starred at her with that, cold, hard stare.

"If I could go back in time, I wish I could tell you..." Kate said, pausing. Kate looked down and started sobbing.

"I loved you too..." Kate said, as the tears fell. Humphrey didn't feel any emotion. He just starred.

"Fuck logic." Humphrey said.

"Fuck logic because you guys thought it was all okay to drive me out the pack, now I'm back to get vengeance, and you all love me and I can't revenge? Fuck logic."

Kate just starred at Humphrey with tears in her eyes. Everything he was saying didn't make sense to her. It didn't make sense to the others as well.

"Is anything I'm fucking saying getting through your fucking heads?" Humphrey asked.

They all shook their heads no.

"Wow..." Humphrey said as he facepalmed himself. For that, Humphrey began to grow really irritated and angry.

"You guys... Are the most... COMMON SENSE DEPRIVED, DUMB FUCK MOTHERFUCKERS TO EVER WALK THIS PLANET!" Humphrey yelled, slamming his paw on the ground. Humphrey turned his back from them. He no longer had the drive to kill anymore.

"Kate... I loved you very much. I just wanted to be that, guy to be with you and make you happy... But, you didn't care. Those days we'd hang out, you never really considered boyfriend material, nor friend. You just played me..." Humphrey said in a low voice. Kate never realized what she did hurt him. Now, she, everyone else realized what they did to him. Pain changes people...

"I still thought all of you guys were my friends, even after the way you treated me. But, that day... That one day... I took the hint. You all never really were my friends..." Humphrey said. Kate slowly walked up to Humphrey and put her paw on his back. Humphrey growled and spoke in a threatening voice.

"Don't touch me..." Humphrey said coldly. Kate lowered her ears and stepped back.

Humphrey sighed and got up.

"I'm not going to kill you guys anymore... just, get of here." Humphrey said walking away.

"We won't see eachother no more. At all. Even if we did, I still won't kill you..." Humphrey said.

"...H-Humphrey?" Kate called out. Humphrey stopped walking, wondering what Kate wanted.

That's when Kate began to sing to him, in a really beautiful voice.

_"Now that we're severed,_

_I've accept that it's never,_

_That you and I belong tonight._

_Now I'm hurting from you walking away,_

_And you're still showing apathy,_

_Now I rest in memories"_

Humphrey's ears lowered, and a few tears flower down his face.

_"Rest In Memories Tonight,_

_And as we walk away,_

_Was it all worth it today?_

_I will never forget._

_The memories forever exist._

_They are like poison to me._

_But, these memories are sweet serene._

_Was it all worth it?_

_When we walk away._

_Was this all worth it today?"_

Kate ended her tune in a angelic voice that sent tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Humphrey..." Humphrey wiped his tears away, and spoke up.

"I can never love you after what you done..." Humphrey said.

Kate felt heartbroken and began to cry.

"Goodbye... Forever, friends..." Humphrey said walking away.

Kate stopped crying and wiped her tears away.

"Even if after everything you did to us, even if you don't love me, I still love you..."

* * *

**AND IT'S DONE. That's the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and the song Kate sang is called "Rest In Memories" by me. I wrote the song but its actually a remake, kinda. Anyway, I've noticed I've been getting lots of Reviews on my stories especially my Jeff The Killer story. I really appreciate thaf. Anyway, I'm done here. Have a Happy Thanksgiving.**


End file.
